The Day Hell Froze Over
by bananacherry
Summary: ScorpiusLily. About a brief childhood friendship and how the awesome, classy boy got the girl some years later. Rated T. May change later, though.


_This is a New Generation story! Yay for Rowling to give us that awesome epilogue. Anyway, I really wanted to start this story, even though I have two incomplete ones. Meh. So this is a Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Potter II pairing and will be mostly about those two. Not Rose/Scorpius. It's Lily/Scorpius. Sadly there are few Lily/Scorpius fanfics and thus I decided to write my own and augment the quantity of fics about this lovely ship. Go Scorpius/Lily!_

_So, this fic will deal with their childhood for a short while and stuff.. but of course they'll grow up and yadda yadda. This'll be mainly written from Scorpius' point of view, and it'll be like... what he thinks. It's aaaaaaall his. Have fun!_

_and don't forget to review I appreciate any spelling/grammar-error-findings :)_

_banana-cherry :3_

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_The Mighty Malfoy Men_

Scorpius Malfoy was very pleased with himself.

In fact, he was so pleased, that he was sure that there was an enormous balloon inside his chest which was going to lift him off the ground. Not that he wasn't already above everybody.

It was his eighth birthday and he had gotten fifty-seven presents, which included an actual racing-broomstick (the Nimbus 3000, the best, of course) and a real Golden Snitch, and he was now walking alongside his father into the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. It was quite an honor to come with his father to the Ministry; his father had to do some important business deals and generally talk to important people and Scorpius was going to show off how awesome he was. But of course, everybody knew that already. He _was_ Scorpius Malfoy, after all.

With his nose held high, he tried to look down on everyone, even though he was just half as tall as them. He had seen that look on his father – and Scorpius' greatest idol was: his father. There was a victim for his look over there – he looked up-down at the plump witch and sneered. The witch looked quite confused and Scorpius strutted after his father to the elevators, feeling exultant at his success.

"Now, Scorpius, I want you to behave. There will be a lot of important people here and you must not humiliate me.", said his father in his drawling voice once they were inside the elevators and alone.

"Father, I would never humiliate you.", Scorpius said in that same drawling tone and looked up at him, with a smirk on his pale face. His father smirked back. He opened his mouth to say something, but at that precise moment a man stepped into the elevator. Since his father did not want to look like some fish with his mouth incongruously open like that, he said: "Ah Weasley."

The man that had just joined them was tall, red-haired, and wore horn-rimmed glasses. A lot of freckles blemished his stern face and Scorpius decided that he did not ever want to have freckles. The man, Weasley, nodded curtly and returned the address with a "Malfoy". Weasley did not seem to have to stay long in the elevator, since he got out on the next level, with another sharp nod towards his father indicating a "farewell".

"Now this is the kind of family you do not want to be socializing with", said his father and Scorpius inquired why. The man seemed all right, he thought. "The Weasleys are Muggle-lovers, they do not even know what etiquette is and are simply not appropriate enough for our class." His father paused, and then added: "They all have red hair and freckles." Even though his father was now finished, Scorpius sensed that there was more to the Weasleys than he told his son. All Scorpius knew about them, was that they were members of the Order of the Phoenix and had greatly contributed to the Dark Lord's demise. But he choose not to ask further questions, especially since they were now exiting the elevator and approaching a group of wizards, who surely were very important. Scorpius stood a little straighter, held his head even higher and made sure that his hair was not out of place.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, and I see that young Scorpius is also present.", said a man with a booming voice. Scorpius was eager to retort something witty and charming, but was disappointed to see that his father chose to just simply return the greeting and keep walking. "Scorpius, I have to go to a very important meeting right now, and you can't come with me. Wait in this room over here – I'll be back soon and then I'll show you the Department of Law Enforcement, all right?" Scorpius just nodded and went through the archway his father had shown him. The room was quite bright and spacious. Antiquated and ornate plush chairs were scattered in groups around little glass tables and he noticed some witches and wizards sitting in some chairs, reading newspapers or magazines. Assuming his usual demeanor, Scorpius walked over to a group of chairs nearest to the huge windows, grabbed a daily prophet and sat on one of the chairs. He found them to be extremely comfortable and leaned back.

Scorpius had seen his father read the _Daily Prophet _frequently, so he copied the pose and took a _Daily Prophet_. To his utter dismay, however, he found the _Daily Prophet _to be quite boring. There were a lot of articles about politics and weird people, and to be honest, an eight year old child, no matter how sophisticated, did not find this interesting. Why ever his father read it, was a mystery to Scorpius. He continued to look through the newspaper, until he noticed a crossword. Now that was more to his liking!

He read the first box: '_A wizard, who was a famous Bulgarian Seeker and Triwizard Champion for Durmstrang in 1994_'

_Now this is easy_, thought Scorpius triumphantly. His father had told him all about the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts in his fourth year, and being a Quidditch fan, Scorpius knew who that legendary seeker was. "Krum", he said, and the letters appeared in their appropriate boxes.

* * *

Scorpius was halfway through the crossword when the sound of a crying girl disturbed him. He looked up. There, in the archway, stood a redheaded woman with a little girl on her arms, who apparently was the source of the sound. The woman was trying to soothe the crying girl and put her down. She crouched so that her face was on the same level as that of the girl and Scorpius could hear her say "Now I really have to leave for just a second. I'll be back really soon, but you honestly can't come with me! And don't pull that face, you really can't." With that said the woman kissed the girl on the cheek and left. Scorpius saw how the little girl turned around and he could only stare. He must look quite stupid, actually, staring openly like that. Even though the girl had just been crying she was still very pretty – her hair was dark red and he thought that her eyes must be brown; it was hard to tell if you sat that far away. She was pouting. Then her face lit up – she had spotted him, and was now quickly walking towards him. Scorpius was confused. How can somebody be sad and then suddenly be happy, just like that? The girl had meanwhile plopped herself down onto the chair next to him and he noticed that her eyes were indeed brown; light brown. The girl smiled widely, Scorpius saw that one of her front teeth was missing, held out her small hand and announced with pride: "I'm Lily."

Scorpius was, to say in the least, shocked. It must have been obvious, because the girl, Lily, began to giggle and said: "You look like a silly fish with your mouth hanging open like that." That was enough to bring Scorpius back to earth, and he composed himself. Sitting up straight he said haughtily: "Well, I am not silly at all and I certainly do not look like a fish. As a matter of fact, _you_ seem to be somewhat silly." Lily just giggled. Why did girls giggle all the time, anyway?

"I'm not silly. What's your name?" She was far too cheerful for Scorpius' taste. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy", he said with pride. She was giggling. Again.

"That's a very funny name", she said.

Scorpius glared at her. He noticed that she had freckles. A lot of freckles. '_The Weasleys all have red hair and freckles'_ was what his father had said, and he had strictly told him not to talk to them. He wondered if she was a Weasley.

"My name represents my class. What is your last name anyway?", he inquired as subtly as possible. "Potter", Lily said nonchalantly and twirled a strand of hair. Scorpius was a little surprised; after all, being brought up in a culturally aware wizarding family of high class, he had already learnt some background history and knew who Harry Potter was. He decided against asking Lily whether she was his daughter. _At least she's not a Weasley, so father won't be mad at me for talking to her, _he thought, relaxing a little.

"So, Scorpius, do you have any siblings?" Lily asked. She seemed to be very curious.

"No, I do not."

"I do. I have two older brothers and they're awesome! James is _really_ funny and Al is _really_ nice. And I have lots and lots of cousins! Do you have any cousins?" she was babbling. Scorpius sighed.

"Well, no, I don't. Actually – wait I do have a second cousin. I've never seen him though. My dad's not very fond of him, or his mother, or his grandmother."

"What's his name?"

"Theodore Lupin." Lily gasped. "Teddy? Teddy's like my brother! Gosh I never knew he had cousins! So you are practically family!" She was so exited now that she was bouncing up and down on the chair. Scorpius eyed her suspiciously. "So... if he's your brother... then we are related?" He didn't remember his father mentioning that they were related to the Potters.

"No, silly. Teddy's not my brother, but _like_ my brother. See, my daddy is his godfather and he's been half living with us. So he's _like_ my brother." She finished triumphantly. "You don't now a lot don't you?" she said, giggling. Again! Scorpius had never seen anyone giggle so frequently. And she had directly said that he was stupid! He could simply not tolerate such affronts.

"Well, I know a lot of things you don't", Scorpius said superciliously.

"Yeah? Like what?" retorted Lily with a look that clearly said 'I doubt that'. Scorpius leaned closer to her and a smirk appeared on his pale face.

"Like… Dark Magic." Lily gasped loudly, leaned back, her eyes wide. Then she leaned forward again and whispered: "But that's forbidden!"

Scorpius folded his arms behind his head and leaned back again. Then, with an air of complacency, he said casually, "That's what makes them so alluring."

"Al-what?", she said, confused.

"Alluring, that's when you're attracted to something." Scorpius wondered why her vocabulary was not as extensive as his. But of course – he was a Malfoy, and a proper vocabulary and decorum were valued highly in _his_ family.

He looked at Lily. She was frowning and appeared to be in deep thought. Then she exclaimed: "I want a kitty."

Scorpius almost doubled over. How did a kitty fit into their previous conversation? He certainly did not understand girls, especially this Lily. His thoughts must have been reflected on his face – which was not good; he must not show his feelings openly -, because Lily went on: "Well, you see, I really like cats and especially kitties so I thought that I'd like to have one." Scorpius gave her a look that said 'So?'

"And I thought that you should know that", she finished brightly. She opened her mouth again to say something, but suddenly her whole face lit up – even more than before – and she said positively beaming: "My mummy's back! I gotta go. See ya Scorpius!" And with a fleeting kiss on his cheek she hopped away towards her red headed mother, who was smiling at him.

Scorpius raised his hand to touch the spot she had kissed. That girl was weird. In a very alluring way, though.

* * *

_So yeah Scorpius is like this little arrogant, yet super cute little kid and Lily is like a tornado of sunshine, happiness, hearts and butterflies. _

_So no. 1: Draco is not bad, he just still doesn't like some people. _

_No. 2: He's an awesome father, so naturally he is Scorpius' idol. _

_No. 3: Ginny really had to leave Ginny because she had to go and talk to Harry about something urgent and he was in some important meeting. Lily wasn't allowed to go in. That's why she was crying and why Ginny left her. _

_No. 4: Teddy's been half living with the Potters, because he also spent some amount of time with his grandmum. Or he was raised by her. Or she died recently and now he fully lives with them. Take your pick. _

_No. 5: Yeah, Lily has the Lily-Evans-red-hair. I figured that there are enough girls with weasley-red-hair and that lily had to somehow show her potter side. _

_No. 6: yeah Scorpius is super full of himself. But isn't he cute? _

_No. 7: He doesn't really know dark magic he just wanted to get back at lily. _

_No. 8: the alluring is a reference to further up in their conversation._

_see ya next chapter! _


End file.
